


Passionland

by passionsrules



Category: Passions (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionsrules/pseuds/passionsrules
Summary: PASSIONLAND is a twisted tragic love tale of romance and betrayal, family, friends, and enemies. The story revolves around the Bennetts and the Lopez-Fitzgeralds. Who truly loves who? Who will end up together forever? Who's heart will be broken? This Passions story comes from the brilliant mind of Krysta R, a passions fan and writer living with developmental disabilities in PDX, OR. This was originally posted on fanfiction.net and has been moved over. Krysta is no longer updating the story on that site.





	1. Upstairs

Chapter 1

Sam and Grace Bennett are attending a party at the Crane mansion along with Eve and TC Russell, and the other Cranes, Alistair included. They are drinking, laughing, talking, and having a good time.

Ivy: Sam, I have your drink right here.

Sam: Oh, thank you, Ivy.

Sam enjoys his drink although it has a slightly different taste than usual. Unknown to Sam, his drink has been spiked by Ivy and after a few moments, the mysterious drug begins to take effect.

Ivy: How's your drink? Mine's great!

Sam: It's pretty good.

Ivy: Why don't we go upstairs and talk.

Sam: I guess that'll be alright.

Sam and Ivy go upstairs. Sam is getting lightheaded. Ivy can tell he is beginning to let his guard down.

Sam's Inner Monologue: Why did I agree to this? I know it's a bad idea. What am I getting myself into? If Grace finds me upstairs with Ivy, I'm going to have some explaining to do!

Ivy: Oh Sam, let's enjoy one romantic night of pure pleasure together. You know you want me.

Sam: I don't think that's a good idea, Ivy. I'm a married man now and you know it!

Ivy ignores Sam's weak resistance and puts her arms around him. Sam does not push her away which lets Ivy know her plan is working perfectly. She slipped Sam one of the pills they gave Charity Standish in the hospital and it's made him more receptive to her seduction. Ivy knows she will finally have her way with him. She is so proud of her scheme!

Ivy's Inner Monologue: Oh sweet success! This is what I was hoping for. Oh, Sam! He looks hotter than ever, and he's all mine tonight!

Ivy: Sam, I know you want to make love with me.

Sam: I do? I know you're right and my feelings for you are still there. I have kept them locked deep down inside myself because of my marriage, but I just can't help myself right now.

Ivy knows she's winning this time!

Ivy: Oh, you admit it then! You do love me! Remember though, Grace must never find out and neither must Julian!

Sam: Yes. Just this one time, Ivy. Let's have a one-night stand.

Sam embraces Ivy as she moves her hands up his back and runs her fingers through his hair. Sam kisses Ivy on the lips.

Ivy's Inner Monologue: Wow! This was so easy. I know it's wrong but I don't care. It's about time this happened.

Downstairs at the party nobody has noticed that Sam and Ivy are both missing. Grace and Julian are having a good time with their friends.

Upstairs, Sam and Ivy are lost in their kiss.


	2. Five Months Later

Chapter 2

Five Months Later

Ivy had no idea that she was five months pregnant until she started to feel something.

Ivy: Ethan! Come quick! I feel funny! Something's coming out of me! What's happening to me?!

Ethan: Oh No! Ivy, are you pregnant?

Ivy: No way! I can't be!

Ivy gets faint and lies down on the couch. Suddenly, she feels a contraction.

Ivy: Oh my gosh! I am pregnant! This feels just like when I had you, Ethan!

Ethan: Gracious! We need to get you to the hospital!

Ivy: Call 911!

Ethan calls 911 and an ambulance arrives in mere moments. The paramedics rush Ivy to the hospital. Ethan calls Sam and tells him the news.

Sam: How could she be pregnant and not know it?!

Ethan: I don't know but she didn't know about it until just a few moments ago! And the baby is coming right now!

Sam: Right now!? But it's so premature! It's too early!

Ethan: What do you mean, Sam?

Sam: Oh nothing. Uh, don't worry about it.

Sam's inner dialogue: I guess my marriage with Grace is over. I'm going to have to divorce Grace, the love of my life, to marry Ivy and raise our child.

At the hospital, Ivy has given birth to a very premature baby. She weighs one pound and three ounces.

Sam walks into the waiting room and sees Dr. Eve Russell.

Dr. Russell: Ivy has a surprise for you.

Sam: What is it, Dr. Eve?

They then go into the NICU and see a tiny baby.

Sam: Who's baby is that?

Dr. Eve: I introduce to you the newest member of Harmony, your daughter Corrie Hope Bennett.

Sam: It's a perfect name!

Sam goes to hold his new daughter and suddenly she stops breathing and gives big strong cry.

Sam sits down by Ivy's bed and starts to cry. Everything has changed so quickly.

Dr. Russell runs into the room and takes Corrie to the incubator, in the neonatal intensive care unit where she is hooked up to tubes and machines.

The Next Day

Ethan walks into the hospital room with Theresa. Sam is already there.

Ethan: How's my baby sister?

Sam: Corrie isn't doing so well, Ethan. Her heart rate keeps dropping and were not sure if she's going to make it.

Theresa starts crying. Ethan looks worried. Sam is the saddest dad in the world.

Sam: The doctors are doing everything they can.

Ethan: We've got to believe she can make it.

Theresa: She'll make it! I know she will.

Ivy gets released from the hospital, but Corrie has to stay in Intensive Care.

Four and a Half Months Later

Corrie is still in the hospital. Sam and Ivy have been visiting her every day, but they haven't held her yet. The doctors keep telling them they will be able to soon, but for now she's too fragile to be touched.

Sam, Ivy, and Ethan enter Corrie's hospital room.

Dr. Russel: Good news, folks. Baby Corrie is finally healthy enough to be held. Ivy, you can pick up your baby now.

Ivy picks up Corrie for the first time. She holds her in her arms, skin to skin. She kisses her tiny baby cheeks and starts to cry tears of joy. Ivy passes Corrie over to Sam. Sam is holding his baby daughter as in the background Celine Dion sings 'Miracle.' Dr. Russel stands by and lets the family enjoy this moment.

Sam and Ivy leave the hospital heading home once more without their little girl. Upon arriving home Ivy decides to take a nap. Upon falling asleep Ivy begins to dream that Corrie gets kidnapped by Grace from the hospital. Grace does this because she is jealous that Ivy took Sam away from her. Grace and David think Corrie is their baby instead of Sam and Ivy's. The doctor tells them, "Get well folks. You are good to go after you sign the insurance paperwork to release Corrie." When Sam turns his back, Grace quickly steals the baby! When Ivy and Sam return they see that Corrie is missing and they are horrified. They are suspicious that Grace was the one who kidnapped her but they have no proof. It was Grace's plan all along to steal Corrie as revenge for Ivy taking Sam away from her.

"Where's my baby?!" screams Ivy. "Where's my daughter?!" yells Sam to Doctor Eve. Luis hears the commotion coming from the discharge station and begins to investigate. "What's going on?" asks Luis. Sam replies, "Corrie is missing from the hospital. I think Grace took her!"

Meanwhile Grace plans to take Corrie to Bermuda where she thinks no one will find them. Though as soon as she tries to leave the hospital Corrie's security bracelet starts to sound and the whole floor goes on lockdown. Doctor Eve is the first one to reach them and immediately snatches the baby away. Security quickly captures Grace while Corrie is being returned to her rightful parents.

Ivy is awoken by the ringing telephone. It's calling to inform her that Corrie is ready to finally be taken home.


	3. Back at Home

Chapter 3

Back at Home

Corrie's room is like a hospital room in the mansion. There's everything a preemie could possibly need. The room is packed with medical machines as well as toys and stuffed animals. When Sam and Ivy arrive at home with Corrie for the first time, a welcoming party is waiting for them. Kay, Jessica, Luis, Sharidan, Alister, and everyone else is there to welcome Corrie to the family. Father Lonnigan is there too. They pray together and Father Lonnigan performs a baptism.

Just then, Grace walks in.

Grace: So it's true! I knew it all along, Sam! You never loved me. This baby is proof that you are a true scum bag! A baby born out of wedlock. Father Lonnigan, you should be ashamed of yourself for baptizing this little beast!

Sam: Grace, please calm down!

Grace: Don't tell me what to do, Sam! You said you loved me, but now look at you. Look at all of you. You disgust me. Maybe I should go back to David Hastings! I might as well. Goodbye, Sam. Goodbye and good riddance!

Grace storms out of the room before anyone can say anything. She slams the door and Ivy smiles from ear to ear. Her plan is working better than she ever expected.

Everyone's attention turns back to Corrie just as her foot catches on the tube connecting her to an oxygen machine. She accidentally pulls the tube out. Everyone is scared.

Sam: Corrie, no!

Ivy: My baby!

Everyone begins to panic, but Charity stays calm.

Charity: It's OK, guys! Look! She's breathing just fine.

Sam and Ivy get real close to the baby and notice that her breathing is normal. In fact, she's laughing!

Ivy: It's a miracle!

Sam: Sure is, babe. But Charity, how did you know she was going to be OK?

Charity: I saw it in a vision. This baby is very special.

Representing Corrie Hope Bennett being born


	4. 18 Years Later

Chapter 4

18 years later. Corrie has grown up into a fully functional member of society. She works at the Grand Harmony Theater. She is in love with Miguel, but she has never told him. Kay, Corrie's older sister, is also in love with Miguel. Kay believes that Miguel loves Corrie. In a fit of jealousy, Kay sabotages Miguel's car in the Grand Harmony Theater parking lot as he is watching a movie inside.

Kay: If I can't have you, Miguel, nobody can! Especially not my stupid little sister, Corrie.

Miguel exits the theater and goes to his car. Kay watches from a distance, quietly crying, already regretting the violence of her actions. She almost runs out to stop him, but she is not brave enough. Miguel gets in his car, turns the key, and starts to drive. Corrie is also watching him from inside the theater. She is making popcorn and daydreaming about kissing Miguel.

Miguel drives toward the exit, and his car speeds up drastically. He tries to stop, but the breaks won't work. He is getting faster and faster. At that exact moment, Sam pulls into the parking lot to drop off some lunch for Corrie.

Miguel's car smashes into Sam's car. There is a giant crash. Sam goes flying through the windshield. He never even saw Miguel coming.

Corrie rushes out from the theater. Kay runs from her hiding place toward the crash. Miguel is unconscious inside his wrecked car, which has caught on fire. Sam is on the pavement, blood trickling from his mouth. His eyes are closed. Corrie heroically pulls Miguel from the burning car just in time. She screams at Kay.

Corrie: Kay! Call an ambulance! Dial 911 right now!

But Kay doesn't move. She's in shock.

Kay: What have I done?

Corrie: What do you mean, Kay? It was an accident. Wasn't it?

IN THE HOSPITAL AN HOUR LATER

Sam and Miguel are on life support. Their beds are right next to each other in the ER. Ivy, Corrie, and Kay are in the waiting room. They are worried sick. Ivy and Corrie are talking about the accident. Kay has not said a word. Eve, the doctor, enters the waiting room.

Eve: They're both unconscious. They're stable for now. I expect Miguel to make a full recovery. Sam's condition is critical however. We're doing everything we can.

Ivy: Oh my poor Sam. He doesn't deserve this. How could this have happened?

Corrie looks at Kay, who is staring at her feet.

Corrie: I don't know, Mom. I guess it was an accident.

Ivy: What the heck was Miguel doing driving so fast?!

Corrie: I guess we can ask him when he wakes up, if he remembers.

Kay suddenly snaps back to reality. She looks up at Corrie.

Kay: Yeah. That's right. He might not remember anything.

Ivy: Can we see him? Sam, I mean?

Corrie: Yeah, can we see them both, Doc?

Eve: Yes. It might help them to hear your voices. They won't be able to respond though.

Eve leads them into the ER. Ivy sees Sam and immediately bursts into tears. Having flown through the windshield of his car, Sam's face is covered in deep lacerations. The nurses stitched up his cuts. He is covered in bandages.

Ivy: Oh Sam. My darling. We're here now. It's me, Ivy, your wife.

Corrie: Hi Dad. It's Corrie. We love you, Dad.

Ivy: Kay, say hello to your father.

Kay doesn't say anything. Her face is white as a sheet. She is staring at Miguel. She looks like she's seen a ghost. Corrie looks up at Miguel and notices that his eyes are wide open. He is staring at Kay with an intense anger. Ivy doesn't notice. All her attention is focused on Sam.

Ivy: Kay is here too, Sam. She's too shocked to speak right now.

Kay bursts into tears and runs from the room. Corrie looks from Kay to Miguel and back again. She is beginning to put the puzzle pieces together. She glances back at Miguel to see his eyes are closed. Where they ever open? She's not sure anymore. Suddenly, Corrie hears a noise coming from Sam. She quickly looks over and sees his eyes opening!

Ivy: Sam! You're awake. Nurse! Nurse! He's opened his eyes!

Corrie: Dad!

Doctor Eve runs over and checks Sam's vital signs.

Eve: It's a miracle! We were expecting Sam to slip into a coma any minute now. I can't believe his eyes are open. He should be almost dead.

Corrie: My dad is a fighter. He's stronger than you think!

Eve: It appears so!

Ivy: Sam. We were so worried about you. Say something!

Sam: Where am I? What happened?

Ivy: Darling, there was an accident. A car wreck. A head on collision. You're in the hospital.

Sam: A car wreck? But… but… who are you?

Ivy: It's me, silly! Ivy. Your wife. And Corrie's here too.

Sam: My wife? Grace is my wife. And who's Corrie?

Corrie: It's me, Dad. Your daughter.

Sam: You're not my daughter. Kay is my only daughter. Where's Kay? Where's Grace? Doc! Who are these women? Please get them out of my sight!

BACK AT HOME

Ivy is writhing in anger. She is crying her eyes out over her husband's amnesia. Eve is trying to comfort her.

Ivy: Why the heck can't he remember me? He's supposed to be in LOVE with me, for cryin' out loud!

Eve: Ivy, Sam's lived through some major head trauma. He's lucky to be alive at all. Memory issues are typical in cases like this. Give him some time. It's a miracle he survived.

Ivy: A miracle?! You call this a miracle?!

Eve: Would you rather he was dead?

Ivy: Oh of course not. It's just so hard. I want my Sam back.

Eve: You'll get him back. Just be patient. Let's go visit him. It's almost lunchtime.

Ivy and Eve drive over to the hospital. They walk straight to Sam's room, only to find him awake and happily chatting with Grace.

Sam: Oh, my darling Grace, it's so good to see you.

Ivy: WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!? GET OUT OF MY HUSBAND'S ROOM!

Grace: I am here because Sam asked me to be here. And funnily enough, he says it's me he's in love with, not you. From what I understand, he doesn't even remember you! Oh how the tables have turned.

Ivy: I'll turn your tables right now if you don't get out of here!

Sam: Please, both of you, stop!

Eve: Yes, I agree. Let's talk about this calmly, like grownups.

Ivy: I can't be calm right now, I'm too angry. I need to cool down.

Grace: Fine. You know where to find me when you're ready. Or at least, your husband does.

Grace saunters to the doorway, glances back at Sam, winks, and walks away.


	5. The Next Day

Chapter 5

IN ADAM'S HOSPITAL ROOM THE NEXT DAY

It is late in the evening, Adam is sitting up in bed, wracking his brain for a memory of Emily, who is sitting by his side reading a magazine. Suddenly Adam has a vision. He remembers baby Corrie in Emily's arms for the first time. He sits up straight and shouts

Adam: I REMEMBER! I remember you, Emily, holding our baby, Corrie, for the very first time!

Emily: Oh Adam. I knew you'd pull through!

The memories don't stop there. Adam remembers everything. He remembers Corrie's first steps. Her first day at school. The first time they went on a family vacation to Disneyland. Her first day of high school. Her prom. He remembers his wedding to Emily. He remembers her birthday parties. He remembers every kiss. And then, he remembers Chelsea.

Suddenly there is a gasping sound from the next bed. Jeff has miraculously woken up. He is breathing deeply, catching his breath.

Emily: Jeff! NURSE! NURSE! Jeff is awake!

A nurse rushes in and checks Jeff's vital signs. Everything seems to be in order.

Jeff: Water. Please. I need water.

The nurse pours Jeff a glass of water. Jeff takes a huge sip. The water feels so refreshing. At that moment, Corrie enters the room. She gasps and her worried face breaks into a massive smile.

Corrie: Jeff! You're awake! Oh I was so worried about you.

Jeff: What happened?

Corrie: It was a car accident. I guess you're brakes failed or something. You smashed right into my dad's car.

Jeff: My brakes failed? But that's impossible. I just had my car serviced yesterday. It was running fine. My breaks can't have failed. Unless…

Corrie: Unless what, Jeff?

Jeff: Unless someone tampered with them…

At that moment, Annie enters the room.

Annie: Oh my gosh! You're awake!

Corrie: He just woke up a few minutes ago. We were talking about the accident. What were you saying, Jeff?

Jeff: I was saying my brakes can't have broken. They were brand new and working great! Someone must have tampered with my car!

Emily: Well, who was there?

Corrie: I was there. I mean, I was working when it happened. And dad, obviously. And Annie. Annie what were you doing at the theater? You didn't see a movie. You would have bought a ticket from me.

Jeff: Yeah, Annie. Why were you there?

Suddenly Annie bursts into tears.

Annie: It was me! I admit it! I tampered with your brakes, Jeff! The accident was all my fault. Everything was my fault.

Annie sobs uncontrollably.

Adam: But why Annie? Why would you do something like that?

Corrie: I think I know why…

Emily: Tell us, Corrie.

Corrie: I can't. It's not for me to tell.

Annie: I did it for love! I love Miguel! I always have. And I thought that he loved Corrie. I was blinded by jealousy. I thought if I couldn't have him, nobody should. And that's why I did it.

Emily: Oh Annie. That's not how true love works. You can't do things like that.

Annie: I know, Mom. I was so wrong.

Adam: It's OK, Annie. I understand. I forgive you. And I'm sorry, but you were right. I do love Corrie. Corrie, I have loved you for a long, long time. I can't believe it took this tragic accident to make me speak up, but I have to now. Life is too fragile.

Corrie: Oh, Jeff. I do love you.

Jeff: Corrie, can you leave the room for a minute? I want to talk to your dad about something.

Corrie leaves the room.

Adam: What's up?

Jeff: I want to know if I can marry Corrie.

Adam: Yes, you can.


	6. The Proposal

Miguel plans to take Corrie out to a special dinner at Olive Garden.

Miguel: Corrie, we're going out tonight.

Corrie: Where?

Miguel: I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise. It's one of your favorite restaurants.

Corrie: Awwww. That's sweet. So romantic.

Corrie and Miguel sit at the restaurant. Corrie's wearing a pretty dress and Miguel is all dressed up too. Miguel has the ring, and he slips it into a cup of punch. The family waits and watches nearby, hidden. Corrie starts to sip her punch.

Miguel: Don't drink it! Don't drink it!

Corrie: Why?!

Miguel reaches into her cup and takes the ring out, and that's when he asks her.

Miguel: Corrie Hope Bennett, I love you. I loved you before the accident. I love you now. And I will love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?

Corrie: Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! A hundred times, yes! I love you, Miguel! I love you with all my heart. I will marry you. Oh, I am so happy!

Corrie's family comes out from their hiding spot.

Sam: Congratulations, Corrie!

Ivy: Congratulations to both of you!

Everyone smiles, except Kay. She seems completely invisible to the family. They've forgotten about her crimes, and her feelings. Alone, she quietly slips out the door and disappears into the night.


	7. The Wedding

Corrie and Ivy go shopping to pick out a wedding dress. Corrie gets a white velvet dress and patent leather shoes. Teresa does her makeup.

Sam walks Corrie down the aisle at the church. The song "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle plays in the background.

Father Lannigan, the blind priest, officiates.

Father Lannigan: I now pronounce you husband and wife. Miguel, you may now kiss your bride.

They do a big kiss on the lips. Everybody claps.

THE RECEPTION

At the reception, chicken cordon bleu is the main meal, along with side salads, fruit salad, and chocolate cake for dessert. It's time for Sam to give the toast.

Sam: To my darling daughter Corrie: I've watched you grow up from an infant so small to a beautiful young lady. Miguel:you too, I hope you take good care of her. I wish you two the best of luck.

The new couple dance to the song "From This Moment On," by Shania Twain. Then there's the father-daughter dance, to the song "I Loved Her First," by Heartland.

Miguel and Corrie get whisked away from the reception by a horse drawn carriage.

THE HONEYMOON

Corrie and Miguel go on a romantic honeymoon cruise to Jamaica. They get the honeymoon suite and make love. Corrie takes a pregnancy test and leaves it in the bathroom for Miguel to see. He sees it.

Miguel: Corrie, come here. Guess what? Congratulations, you're a part of the mommy team now.

Corrie: Whoa, that was fast!

Miguel: I can't wait to tell your parents.


	8. After the Honeymoon

Corrie and Miguel return from their perfect honeymoon in Jamaica. They have beautiful suntans and they're so happy. They call their family and friends together to make an announcement. Everyone is gathered around Corrie and she breaks the news:

Corrie: I'm pregnant!

Everybody gasps! Ivy almost feints, she's so happy.

Ivy: Oh my goodness! I'm going to be a grandmother! And Sam, you're going to be a grandpa!

Sam: Grandpa Sam! It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it!

Miguel: It sure does, Grandpa Sam!

Suddenly Kay walks in. Nobody has seen her for weeks. She is dressed in black, with a malicious smile on her face.

Kay: Sorry to break up the party, guys, but I've got a little news too!

She smirks at Corrie.

Kay: I'm pregnant too. And guess who the father is?! IT'S MIGUEL!

Everyone is stunned. It couldn't possibly be true, could it?

Sam: Kay, that's nonsense. Miguel has been with Corrie on their honeymoon this whole time. How could that possibly be true?

Kay: It happened on their wedding night. Thanks to my new best friend, Tabitha!

Tabitha enters the room, cackling like the witch she is.

Kay: Tabitha taught me how to disguise myself with dark magic. I made myself appear to Miguel as Corrie on their wedding night and he fell for it! We got together in the hot tub at the hotel where the wedding party was.

Miguel: Oh my gosh! Corrie, tell me that was you! Tell me you are the one who found me relaxing in the hot tub that night, and not Kay! Please, it must be a lie!

Corrie starts to cry.

Corrie: It wasn't me, Miguel. It can't have been. I didn't even go in the hot tub that night. I didn't want to mess up my hair.

Kay and Tabitha start laughing and laughing and laughing.

NINE MONTHS LATER

Corrie is in hospital. She is in labor, having her baby. Miguel is by her side. Corrie has forgiven Miguel for what he did with Kay, since he was deceived.

Kay is also in hospital, having her baby. Tabitha is with her.

Tabitha: Your child with be a beautiful demon baby, borne of the dark arts! She will grow up to be a great witch and terrorize Harmony with us! MuahhAhHAhahhAhahahaaa!

Corrie and Kay give birth at the exact same moment. Both babies are healthy.

Miguel holds his son for the first time. He is crying tears of joy.

Miguel: We'll name his Sam. Samuel. After your father.

Corrie: Oh Miguel, he's perfect. Samuel Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Just at that moment, Kay enters Corrie's room holding her baby girl in her arms. She is in a wheelchair, being pushed by a nurse.

Nurse: I told her it was a bad idea to get up right after giving birth, but she insisted.

Corrie: Kay, what are you doing here? Are you here to ruin another perfect moment?

Kay: I'm not! Truly I'm not. I need to speak to you. Both of you.

Miguel: Well speak, and then leave us alone. We're happy, Kay.

Kay: I know. I can see that. Any idiot could see that. And I have been an idiot. Oh Corrie! I held my newborn baby in my arms for the first time and suddenly I felt a strange feeling. Something I haven't felt in a long, long time. Love. I felt love. I opened my heart to my baby and let the love in and saw the error of my ways. Corrie, Miguel, I am so, so sorry for everything. I can't believe how terrible I have been. I am sorry about the accident. I am sorry about the dark magic and deceiving you both. I was wrong.

Corrie: Oh Kay! My sister. My big sister. We forgive you. We forgive everything. Look at your beautiful baby. Miguel, that's your child too. She has your eyes.

Miguel: She sure does. May I?

Kay passes her baby to Miguel, who holds his daughter in his arms for the first time and cries. Then Corrie cries. Then Kay cries. Tears of joy. They do a big group hug and the room is full of love.


	9. Dun Dun Dun

Recap: (Sam cheats on Ivy. Ivey finds out and is confused. Grace gets emotional an screams, "How could you not tell me" at the top of her lungs).

Ivy and Grace are hanging out one day chatting at a lobster shack. Grace looks over her Ivy's shoulder and gasps. She sees Sam walk in holding hands with Chad. They take their seat right next to them and start making out.

As this takes place Ivy notices Graces discomfort and peers over her shoulder and quickly turns around shocked.

Ivy: "My husband! Cheating on me? With Chad?! I thought he loved me"!

Grace: "I thought he loved me too, but we know how that turned out"

At this moment Corrie (Sam and Ivy's daughter) and Miguel (Corrie's boyfriend) walk in and join Ivy and Grace at the table.

Corrie: Hi Mom, what' wrong"?

Ivy between sobs: "Your father…..sniff...is in love with...with….Chad"! And points in his direction.

Corrie shows disbelief and shock and then hurt.

Corrie: "I can't believe it, but i still love him. If he is that way, I'll have to learn to accept."

Miguel: "We need to devise a plan"

Just then Corrie sees Kay (Corrie's older sister) walk into the lobster shack, and Corrie furiously motions for Kay to join them at their table. Corrie then fills Kay in on the news, and Kay is shocked just as much of her sister.

Kay: "How could this be? I always imagined Dad being loyal".

By this time they had caused quite a commotion. Sam and his lover had turned around to investigate the noise. Sam then knows he's been caught red-handed.


	10. Betrayal

Sam reaches out towards Ivy: "It's not what you think, please give me a chance to explain".

Ivy turns away from Sam: "I can't look at you!"

Corrie embraces her mother: "How could you do this to our family? Things will never be the same again".

Ivy has about reached her boiling point at this time and starts throwing things, forks, pepper shakers, and even tries to flip the table. By now the entire shack is watching the show, and the manager steps in and demands that they leave the property. On her way out Ivy slaps Sam in the face, which snaps him out of the curse that was put on him by the witches. Her and her family continue to try to calm her down as they leave.

As they leave Tabitha and Heckiba walk into the shack and Sam shouts at them: "I need to talk to you two right now! Have you put a curse or some type of spell on me?"

The witches know they did, and fake disbelief, and say "What, what are you talking about Sam, maybe you're just allergic to seafood". Tabitha and Heckiba giggle to themselves.

Sam: "This is not some kind of joke! This is my life, my family!" He shouts in reply.

Tabitha responds: "It doesn't look like they'll be much more of a family here soon". And giggles again.

Sam runs out the door after his family, leaving Chad confused in the lobster shack with the witches, who just smile and wink at him.

Chad: "I guess i should have known something fishy was going on".

Sam catches up with his family, who feel upset by the witches for putting that wretched curse on him.

"Our secret's out" says Heckiba to Tabitha, "They found out!"

The two fled to England, where they can start over and keep practicing their black magic.


	11. Magic

The witches have returned to cast another dying spell on everybody. In this spell, everyone has cancer all over their bodies, but they don't know that the witches did it. They're all tired and they're showing abnormal symptoms of cancer, they were bleeding unexpectedly. Then, they all went to the Harmony Hospital. Doctor Russell checks everybody's vital signs and none of them are normal. She runs some tests and then tells them all that they have cancer all over their bodies. It is mysterious cancer and they don't know why, or have a cure. But we know why. It is because Heckiba and Tabitha cast some exotic spell on all of them.

Heckiba enters the hospital room, cackling like the mean witch she is, saying "Yay, my plan is working better than I thought" to Tabitha. Tabitha says "Hahaha, yes you knew it was going to work". And then the witches leave.

Everybody is freaking out, going ballistic, now at home. They're doing chemotherapy to try to get rid of the cancer. All of their hair is now falling out.

But luckily, Doctor Russell sees Tabitha and Heckiba looking in their magic ball, and that breaks the spell.


	12. The Witches

Everyone is mysteriously recovered after that horrible spell. Doctor Russell comes to the crane mansion where everybody is and says "I know how you all got that mysterious cancer, I found out. The witches are back! They cast another spell on you guys, all of you." They are shocked. "How could this happen?" they exclaim. They decide to burn Tabitha and Heckiba at the stake. "Burn the witches, burn the witches!" they chant. There is a good witch, Andora, who is Tabitha's daughter. She tells them where her mom is, and then they find her at her house, which is right across from the Bennett House. Heckiba is there too. The witches start laughing and laughing and laughing. Heckiba whispers to Tabitha "heeheehee, our plan worked". The witches think their plan worked but it really didn't, because they found out. They say "Burn the witches, burn the witches!" That's when they burn them again.


	13. From Bad to Good

Tabitha and Heckiba are buried alive. Because of this, they lose their powers, so they can't practice magic anymore. They become good people, not evil people anymore. Eventually they get out, but it takes them a very long time. Once they get out, they do a salvation of God's love. It is a light from heaven. Father Lonegin is no longer blind because that spell is broken too. Every spell is broken now that the witches are good. No more demons, only good and harmony now. All good.


	14. Time for a Twist

The witches have returned to their evil ways because Charity's kindness spell was only temporary. She originally cast the spell onto Kay, Tabitha, and Heckeba to permanently make them good, but their evilness was stronger than she expected and the spell wore off. Kay has disguised herself as Corrie through the use of evil magic and she did this to lure Miguel into falling in love with her. Kay is vicious so she wants Miguel all to herself no matter what it takes. She'll do anything no matter who she hurts in the process.

Miguel walks into the house that he shares with Corrie and sees who he believes to be his wife lounging seductively on the couch. In reality it is the bewitched Kay waiting to take advantage of him. Kay attempts to make her voice sound like Corrie's as she says, "I love you, Miguel. I always have. I always will. Come make love to me, Miguel!" He joins her on the couch and begins to kiss her passionately when suddenly Corrie slams the front door open. She exclaims, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kay and Miguel look up from their romantic embrace shocked that Corrie is standing in front of them. The real Corrie lunges at the mystery woman who she believes is sleeping with her husband. Because Corrie has not yet seen Kay's face she does not realize that she has disguised herself. In her rage she attacks Kay and they fall to the floor during their scuffle. Kay's head is smashed against the floor during their fight and begins to bleed profusely. Corrie backs away from the unknown mistress upon seeing the pool collect on the floor. She locks eyes with Kay and realizes that it is her own face looking back at her. All three people peer back and forth at each other in silence while figuring out what just happened. Miguel is the first to speak once he has figured out that it was really Kay that he was kissing on the couch. That one passionate kiss was enough to make him realize his true feelings. He felt love for Kay that he never experienced with Corrie and declared his true love for Kay.

"You deceitful little BASTARD!" yells the disgusted and betrayed Corrie. "I'm sorry Corrie. I'm so so sorry I thought I loved you, I really did… But my feelings have changed." Miguel looks to Kay, "Let's get married Kay! I'd do anything for your love. I want to be with you forever and ever and ever!" Then Corrie says, "But wait a minute!" She is furious…"What about our child! Are you going to abandon Samuel? Just like you're doing to me? Wait until I tell Sam, you're ex father in law!"

Sam comes into the room and sees Corrie crying and upset. " Corrie, what's wrong?" He embraces her as she weeps in his arms. Sam looks up to see Miguel and Kay kissing passionately despite the rather serious wound that Kay received earlier from Corrie. "Miguel! What the… What do you think you're doing?" He lets go of Corrie and rushes to Miguel, grabs him by the collar with rage in his eyes. "You pathetic little slut!" The men begin to fight. Miguel throws the first punch, Sam throws another then they are brawling, breaking furniture, rolling around on the ground when suddenly Luis comes into the room. "Freeze! Stop fighting! Stop now or I'll arrest both of you! Sam, what are you thinking! You know better than to start a fight. You're supposed to be the chief of police! You're risking your job! Why are you fighting Miguel? You could lose your job!" Sam lets go of Miguel and Miguel drops to the floor curled up in pain. Sam tries to explain the situation as he saw it.

"I don't believe that a man as wonderful as Miguel would give up on his family for some ugly woman like Kay. These can't possibly be his true feelings. I bet that he was drugged by Kay with a love potion!" Miguel has a faint memory of his coffee tasting quite strange this morning and his feelings for Kay begin to fade. Their first kiss activated the love potion, but the spell was broken when Sam exposed Kay's trickery. His love was quickly replaced with rage when he realized that Kay pulled a fast one on him. Miguel was about to lunge for Kay when Heckeba and Tabitha burst into the house. The air was filled with their maniacal giggling They were overwhelmed with joy at the thought of Kay's love potion working, Luis judges by their laughter that they played a part in this insane fiasco and says, "I should have know you two were involved in this!"


	15. Fight!

Luis is standing outside Corrie and Miguel's front door about to knock when he hears a commotion coming from inside. He opens the door and goes in to find Sam and Miguel fighting. Luis rushes to stop the two from fighting. After a minute or so of trying to stop the tussle he is successful in breaking the two apart. He turns to Miguel and Sam asking whats going on, they both start to slur their words from their loss of breathe so much that Luis is even confused about what is truly going on. Sam finally catches his breathe and explains to Luis that the fight was because of Miguel telling Corrie hat he was abandoning her and their son to be with her Kay. Luis turns to Miguel with a ,look of confusion and Miguel begins to explain that he had been bewitched by Kay.

Sam also has a look of confusion and turns to Kay to ask her what was Miguel talking about because he thought that her evil ways were behind her and that she was finally happy for her Corrie and Miguel. she begins to explain that she was sick of pretending to being nice. when all she wanted was for Miguel to be hers as he should have been from the beginning. Sam ask Kay to please stop trying to ruin Corrie and Miguels marriage and that Miguel would never be her and move on and try to find someone new to love. this ultimately angers Kay even more and she begins to recite a spell. Corrie all of a sudden begins to feel weak and faints, Miguel runs to her side and scoops her up in his arms craddling her head. he begins to lightly shake Corrie and tell her to wake up but she does not respond to his gestures. Kay begins to laugh alone with Tabatha and Hebecka whom everyone had subsequently forgot were even in the room.

Sam, Luis, and Miguel turn to Kay and ask what had she done? they all tell her to undo what she has done but Kay laughs and say that now Miguel will feel what she has been feeling for so long. loss and heartache. Luis takes his walkie-talkie out and calls for an ambulance. once the ambulance arrives Corrie is rushed to the hospital with Miguel by her side.


	16. Poor Corrie

Miguel is sitting beside Corrie's bedside and is devastated at the fact Corrie has yet to wake up or respond to any of the many tests that he has watched the doctors perform on her. As Miguel sits he begins to pray that Corrie will make a speedy recovery but in the middle of his prayer he is interrupted by coming into the room. she says good even Miguel I'm sorry to have to see you again under such circumstances but i wanted to come in and let you know that after running so many test we got the results back. And unfortunately Corrie is in a coma and until she is ready to wake up there is nothing more we can do medically.

say we will continue to monitor her brain function for an changes but as of now we will just have to wait and see what will happen. at that moment Sam and ivy walk through the door. turns and greets them they all exchange pleasantries and ivy asks what is corries diagnosis. Dr. Eve begins to explain to Ivy and Sam the same information she did to Miguel. Ivy turns into Sam's arms and begins to sob against his chest "not again, she can't believe this is happening to their daughter their miracle child."


	17. 5 days later

Miguel is sleep in a chair next to Corrie's bed when she opens her eyes and looks over at him. Corrie says Sir but Miguel doesn't hear her because of how low she say it. So Corrie repeats herself louder this time and startles Miguel awake. He jumps up to give Corrie a hug but she puts her hands up to block him and asks Who are you?, Where am I? Miguel calls for he nurse who rushes in to find Corrie awake the nurse turns around to page . 5 minutes pass before enters the room. Upon doing so she ask Corrie a serious of questions to test her memory. After hearing Corries answers to her questions asked one final question of Corrie she points to Miguel and asked who is he to you? in which Corrie replied I don't know him.

pulls Miguel into the hallway and tells him that she believes that Corrie is suffering from amnesia and that she wants to run some test to look at what is going on now with Corries brain now that she has woken up from the coma. Miguel agrees and ask what could he do in the mean time. suggests that he bring their son to visit to try and help jar her memory. Miguel agrees and calls Ivy to ask her to bring Samuel up to the hospital and Ivy begins to question Miguel but he tells her that once she brings Samuel he will explain everything to her.

An hour passes before Ivy and Sam show up to the Hospital with Samuel. When Samuel comes into the room the first thing he does is run to Corrie's bed and screams mommy. But Corrie looks at him strange and ask why are you calling me mommy. Ivy and Sam exchange confused looks, Miguel begins to cry and so does Samuel. Ivy looks at Miguel and ask what is wrong with Corrie? Miguel begins to explain to Ivy and Sam what he was told by .


	18. Amnesia is a Bitch

Miguel is sitting in the kitchen across from Corrie and Samuel eating breakfast and he still can't believe its been 2 Months since Corrie slipped into a coma and woke up with no memory of him or their son. Corrie has been having flashbacks but none of the memories had included Miguel or Samuel. No matter how many photos Corrie is shown of her wedding or Samuels birth she still is unable to remember anything about them. Which was really starting to taking a toll on Miguel but it was even worse for Samuel because no matter how much he tried to interact with Corrie she didn't want to be bothered with him.

Corrie is sitting in the backyard watching Samuel and Miguel throw the baseball back and forth. And she has a flashback of the day she married Miguel. The flash doesn't just stop there she also see's the first night she spent with Miguel on their honeymoon. Corrie doesn't tell Miguel about the flashes she's having.


	19. Lobster Shack

Ivy and Corrie are sitting at the Lobster Shack eating and Corrie begins to tell Ivy about the flashbacks she's been having. Ivy is thrilled that she is starting to remember some parts of her life. Corrie begs Ivy not to tell anyone about what she has just been told because she is still unsure of so much else.

Miguel walks into the Lobster Shack and see's Ivy and Corrie eating at a table. He walks up to the table and greets the ladies., they both greet him back and Corrie quickly gets up to use the restroom. Miguel sits down in the now empty chair and beings to speak with Ivy. He ultimately is telling Ivy about his hopes that Corrie will soon start to remember him and their son, Ivy looks at Miguel with a slight smirk from knowing the information she had just been told by Corrie. Corrie returns from the bathroom and stands beside the table Miguel quickly gets up and allows Corrie to have her seat back. He says good bye to the ladies and they say good bye also. Ivy looks at Corrie and tells her about the conversation she had just had with Miguel. Ivy tells Corrie that she feels its time to tell Miguel about the flashbacks and that she is starting to gain even a small piece of her memory back. Corrie just looks at Ivy with no reply because she is still unsure if that is a wise choice.


	20. Kay is Sneaky

Corrie and Sam are sitting on a bench at the park watching Samuel run around and play when all of a sudden Corrie begins to remember everything about her life. Corrie turns to Sam and begins to spout things about her life that she couldn't know without having her memory back. Quietly in the background Kay slips away unnoticed after lifting the spell she put on Corrie.

After returning home from the park Corrie paces the floor waiting for Miguel to come home. Miguel finally walks through the door and Corrie rushes into his arms. Miguel stumbles back in shock. Corrie begins to tell Miguel about the first time they confessed their love for each other and Miguel realizes that Corrie has regained her memory.

Corrie tells Miguel the full truth about her memory coming back. Corrie tells Miguel that she was having flashbacks of small memories before today when her memory fully came flooding back to her. Miguel takes Corrie into his arms and squeezes her in a tight bear hug.


	21. Canon in D Minor

It's evening and Ivy and Sam are at the church. They are excited to renew their marriage vows, and hope that it will bring them even closer after almost losing Corrie. Pilar walks Ivy down the aisle to the altar, to stand in front of Sam. The song Canon D Major plays in the background. Ivy wears a pretty dress. It is white velvet with sequins on it, and she has matching shoes on. Sam is wearing a matching suite, that is the same color of Ivy's outfit. They take each others' hands and squeeze. Sam puts the ring on Ivy's finger, and then Father Lannigan tells Sam to kiss the bride. They dance to the song "Chapel of Love" by the Dixie Cups after their vows have been exchanged. After dancing for hours with family and friends in celebration of their vows. The couple departs their reception and head to the airport for their flight to Paris, France. The couple make it to the airport just in time to make it through security and to the plane. Once seated on the plane Sam and Ivy cuddle up to one another and prepare for take off.

Two weeks later Sam and Ivy return home from their honeymoon. They walk through the door of their home to find their children and grandchildren in their home preparing sunday dinner. They put their bags down just as Samuel and Maria rush into their arms giving them kisses. They each pick up a grandchild and walk towards the kitchen where their children are laughing and cooking. Sam and Ivy are both shocked upon walking in the kitchen and finding Reese among the group moving about the kitchen preparing dinner. They all exchange pleasantries. The family sits down to eat and are having small talk with the kids 21 questioning Sam and Ivy about their honeymoon. After a small pause in conversation Kay decides to drop a bomb on the family by revealing that Reese is actually the father of Maria.


	22. Another Wedding

Pilar and Paloma are at the bridal shop looking at dresses, Paloma walks out to the podium in a floor length ivory silk gown with a matching ivory lace vale. Pilar looks at Paloma in awe of how beautiful she looks. Out the corner of her eye Paloma spots both Tabetha and Heckeba in the shop looking at dresses.

Paloma stares at herself in the mirror in awe that she is really about to walk down the isle and marry Noah. 5 minutes pass before the music starts for Paloma and Martin to make the walk down the isle. Palomas hands begin to shake and Martin turns to her and tell her that she had nothing to be nervous about because she is the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen besides her mother of course. They begin the ye olde march up the isle to One Boy One Girl by Kollen Ray to a waiting Noah, while walking Paloma notices so many familiar faces sitting in the pews waiting to see her marry the love of her life. You may kiss the bride is the next thing Paloma hears right before Noah gives her a big wet kiss on the lips.

At the wedding reception everyone is dancing and enjoying themselves. Sam walks up to Reese as he waits at the bar for his and Kays drinks. Sam looks Reese in the eyes and apologizes for not believing him when he tried to tell him that tabetha was a witch. Resse accepts Sam's apology and they shake hands, they go back to the party. The rest of the night is filled with laughter and celebration. Later in the evening Paloma and Noah are sent of in a heap of cheers to their waiting car so they can begin their honeymoon.


	23. After this Honeymoon

Paloma had been home from her honeymoon for 3 weeks now ,but she had been feeling sick to her stomach for the last 4 days. So much so that she made an appointment with for today and now even sitting in the waiting room she felt like she could puke everywhere. Paloma Bennett calls the nurse, she get up and follows the nurse to the back room were she waits for .

After waiting for for about 10 minutes he finally came in her room. After exchanging greetings, asks Paloma what has brung her into her office today? Paloma tells her about her symptoms and how she's been feeling the past few days. ask if there is a possibility that she could be pregnant. Because her symptoms sound like those of early stage pregnancy to her. Paloma lets her know that is could be a possibility but that she wasn't sure. recommends they have her do a pregnancy test and blood work just ot be safe. Paloma takes a pregnancy test which comes back positive but tells her to wait for the blood work to come back because sometimes pregnancy test can come back with a false positive.

Kay and Reese host a party to celebrate the buying of their new home. Everyone is the backyard enjoying small talk and kids are playing. Reese clenks a fork on his glass flute and asks for the attention of everyone. Everyone cuts their conversations mid sentence and turned to the front of the yard watching to see what Reese will say. Reese asks for Kay to come to the front and stand by him. When she does he turns to her and drops to one knee and asks her to be his wife. Kay starts crying and says yes she'll marry him. It seems like the right time to tell everyone so Paloma walks up next to Reese and Kay then proceeds to tell everyone that she is pregnant everyone is shocked but not more than Noah.


	24. Guess Who's Back?

Jessica stands on the sidewalk at the airport waiting for the next available taxi that will take her into town. A taxi arrives and jessica walks to it, the cabi gets out and puts jessica's bag into the trunk. As the cabi drives jessica stares out the window at the town that was all too familiar to her but so different at the same time it had been 2 years since she went to the Bermuda Triangle. Now being back it seemed like home isn't home anymore.

Jessica wasn't paying attention and didn't realize that the cab had stopped in front of her building until the cabi said we've arrived. Which prompts jessica to get out the cab and grab her bags from the cabi. She goes into the building that had her address on it but looked nothing like it had when she left 2 years ago. The flooring, building color, and wall art had all changed making it hard to recall what the building had looked like that l the last time she walked out the doors. Jessica rode the elevator to the 8th floor and got off and even the halls up here had changed. She stopped at apartment 806 and was afraid she might open the door to an apartment that would not look the same as how she left it.

Jessica opens the door to an odor of rotten food. She scrunches up her nose and walks in, she goes straight to the fridge and opens it. Just as Jessica was about to start cleaning the fridge she heard a noise and when she looked up to see what it was someone hit her across the face knocking her to the ground. Jessica laid on the ground holding her face in agony when she got a kick to the stomach so hard it made her shriek in pain. All jessica could remember was the sound of running feet then sh blacked out, and came around to Pretty and Luis kneeling on either side of her. Luis was on the phone with a dispatcher to have an ambulance sent to Jessica's residence. Pretty asked jessica what happened but the moment she went to say anything nothing would come out and then everything went black again.


	25. Renewing Vows

Jessica goes to the hospital. Louise tries to call Sam, but Sam is focused on the vow renewal dinner. He doesn't answer the phone because he doesn't think that it's important. Louise tries and tries and tries again. Finally Sam answers the phone. Louise says "Sam, you need to get to the hospital quick. Your middle child, Jessica, has been attacked. She's in a coma and they don't know the extent of her injuries." Sam hangs up the phone, and runs to the hospital. He thinks to himself, "How could this have happened to Jessica?" At the hospital, Dr. Rustle shows Sam to the E.R. room that Jessica is staying in. Sam looks at Jessica in disbelief. The doctor tells him that she thinks Jessica has been punched in the stomach and fell backwards, hitting her head on the floor, which made her go into a coma on impact. The fall made her brain swell up, and the doctors had to cut holes in her skull to keep the brain from bleeding. Sam kneels down next to the bed where Jessica lays, and holds her hand. He tells her, "wake up, wake up!'' and quietly recites a preyer that she will be okay.

Three days later, Jessica wakes up. She cannot remember any of her family, or the attack. Sam is with Jessica when she comes out of her coma, and Dr. Rustle tells Sam that she thinks Jessica has amnesia. Jessica says,

"Wait! I do remember kind of seeing the guy's face, maybe, underneath the ski mask. I remember pulling the ski mask off the guy's face!"

Sam responds, "Who was it Jessica? Who attacked you?''

''The face looked like your best friend TC!"

"What?"

''But I'm still not completely sure, but it looked like him. I blacked out after I saw his face. It was horrible."

Sam turns to Dr. Rustle, and says, "How could TC do this to me?" She says, "I don't know, but I think it's time to divorce TC. I can't believe that he would go bad!"

Just then, TC enters hospital room, and says, "Good guys gone bad!"

"Well," Sam says, "there's always a first time for everything. Good bye TC. And good riddance. I guess our friendship is over, I will never speak to you again, you dirty asshole." TC runs out of the room, and Sam can hardly believe that his best friend would turn his back on him.


	26. Divorce

TC is at home, and hears a knock on the door. Louise is at the door, and tells TC that he is under arrest for attacking Jessica. Eve is home as well, and overhears Louise talking to TC. TC tries to get away and resists Louise but ultimately he know he was wrong in harming Jessica. Louise takes him to jail.

Simone and Whitney walk into the Rustle home, and look for their father but can't find him. Eve, their mother tells them the news. "Your father got arrested. He's gone bad.'' The daughters ask why he had been taken to jail, and Eve explained that he had attacked Jessica Bennett but did not know what his reasoning was. Simone and Whitney are outraged and disgusted with their father. "We thought we knew our dad, why would he do something like that? That seems very unlike him!'' Their mother responds by saying, "Yea, I feel the same way you both do. I am very confused and scared. I don't think I can live with the man anymore. I will be filing for divorce as soon as I can.'' Simone and Whitney look at each other, and are shocked with everything that is going on. They know this is going to be really hard.

Eve gives TC divorce papers at the jail, and forces him to sign them. TC looks at Eve and says, "I thought you loved me!" Eve looks away, she is so disturbed by him. She says, "TC, how can I stay with you after what you've done? You have gone bad, and I cannot live with you or be married anymore."

"Okay fine, be that way" TC says, and then mutters "you stupid idiot." Eve does not want to even deal with TC and anything he has to say, so she simply says, "Okay, Bye." She takes the papers and leaves the jail.


	27. Wedding #3

A short and sweet wedding for Kay and Reese. They are very excited about the ceremony—it will be just the too of them, a couple witnesses, and the justice of the peace. They are both really happy with the way the wedding goes, and they dance the night away. Until midnight! The same day, Theresa and Ethan try to renew their vows.

Hecuba comes to the vow renewal, wanting to disrupt it and destroy everyone. She has magic powers that make everything go up in flames. Hecuba uses her ability to cast spells on people, making Theresa and Ethan unable to renew their vows. They are stuck in the bowels of hell. Hecuba is in a fiery rage, and no one is able to escape. She creates a volcano underneath the Crane Mansion. Hot lava is flowing everywhere. As the mansion begins to fall, Allistor who was coming down the stairs falls and breaks his neck and the house gets sucked deep down. Everyone in the Crane family gets sucked right down with it-a huge plume of smoke trailing up from the gaping hole in the earth. Sitting in her home with a magic bowl of water, peering deep inside, Tabitha observes the destruction that Hecuba is creating. She thinks to herself, "Our plan worked! It worked! It worked!" Tabitha giggles to herself, thinking of Hecuba's success.

Simone and Whitney meet up at Simone's house to discuss the details about what they plan to accomplish when going to visit their father. They decide to go visit him that Friday to ask why he attacked Jessica, his best friends daughter. Two days pass and its time for the girls to get their answers. They arrive at the jail and go through the screening in order to visit. The girls are escorted to the visiting room and are seated at a big metal table while they wait for their father. Three minutes later TC is brought into the room shackled, and sits across from the girls at the table. TC says hello to the girls but he can see the anger in their eyes and realizes he is losing his children because of his bad mistake. Whitney starts the conversation by asking TC why he attacked someone that was so close to them. His responds, "Good guys gone bad." The girls look at each other and shake their heads. They get up from the table and proceed to leave with TC calling their names after them.

In the face of having her father in prison, Whitney has been thinking a lot about forgiveness. She decides she is going to forgive Chad for having an affair with Vincent.


	28. What Happened to Fancy?

As Fancy holds Pretties head underwater, Pretty is scratching at Fancy's hand trying to get her to let go. Just then Paloma walks in and runs to the aid of Pretty, pulling Fancy back, knocking her backwards. Paloma pulls Pretty out of the pool and begins to pat her back to aid in removing some of the water from her lungs. At the same time Paloma begins to call 911, but as she is talking to the operator Fancy gets up and runs off. Once Paloma realizes that Fancy has left she gets up and runs to the door to see if she can see which way Fancy has gone but upon looking out the door she see's nothing or anyone. The paramedics and police arrive but Fancy is long gone, they escort Pretty to the hospital and Paloma goes with her.

Luis is sticking his keys in the door when Fancy comes running up behind him and knocks him into the door. Luis quickly turns around to see who nearly knocked him over, he see's that it is Fancy and that her shirt is soaking wet. He asks her what happened but she says nothing so he turns and finish's opening the door, he then turns around to Fancy and pulls her inside the house. He aids her on walking to the living room and helps her sit down. He tells her that he is about to go upstairs and get her a shirt and not move. Luis is looking around for a shirt when he hears a call come over the radio saying that they are looking for Fancy for Attempted Murder of Pretty. Luis responds to the call and tells the operator to send a car to his home because the suspect was at his home.

Luis goes back down stairs and kneels in front of Fancy. He lifts her head up and looks in her face, the scar that once sat there is no longer there. He can tell by the look in her eyes that she is the one who did what they accused her of. Then they come and take Fancy away in a straight jacket to a mental hospital.


	29. Some Happy News

Jessica and Spike have been dating for five years now, and have slowly been falling more and more in love with each other. One evening, Spike asks Jessica if she would marry him, and she ecstatically agrees! They decide to get married immediately, planning a small wedding for the coming weekend. Spike and Jessica are a perfect match for each other—Spike is a kind and generous person and and Jessica is a beautiful person, outside and in. They eagerly await their upcoming ceremony.

Paloma finds out the test results of her pregnancy. They are positive. She tells Noah and her family that she's having twins. Nine months later, during the delivery, Paloma has complications. The babies — twin girls— are really tiny. They are two pounds, one ounce and have to be cared for in an incubator. Despite the premature birth and complications with the twins' health, Paloma and Noah are very happy and excited to bring their new born babies home once they are healthy enough.


	30. The Happy News Continues

Jessica gathers everyone together—all her friends and family members, including Spike—in order to tell them about her news. She says it flat out, "I'm pregnant! And the sonogram says six babies!" Spike and Jessica look at each other and both feel filled with joy at this news. The family congratulates both her and Spike. Everyone sits down to eat dinner.

Sixteen weeks before she is due, Jessica goes into labor. Spike rushes her to the hospital. Dr. Rustle does a C-Section, and there are three boys and three girls. They are micro preemies, at around 2 pounds and 3 ounces each.

They are healthy despite their very early birth, but they do have to stay in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for three and a half months. Jessica gets released after about a day or two, but comes to spend time with the babies often, taking turns with Spike being in the hospital and being home. During the time that the babies are living in the NICU, Jessica and Spike come up with names for each of them: baby Aurora, baby Violet, baby Rosa-Lena, baby Oliver, baby Isaiah, and baby Savannah.


	31. Welcome Home!

Spike and Jessica finally get to bring the sextuplets home! But the babies have to come home on Portable Heart Monitors—all 6 of them. Just to make sure that they're hearts are pumping and they are breathing properly, as a precautionary measure. Spike and Jessica are extremely happy and relieved to be bringing the sextuplets home. They are all healthy but they're still tiny. They're still premature by mid-October, but are much bigger and more stable than when they were born. 

Paloma and the twins, named Danielle and Jasmine, spend time together with Jessica and the sextuplets. They are getting bigger and bigger until they don't need to wear the monitors anymore. Jessica and Paloma hope the babies will grow up to be best friends with each other.


	32. Another One

Julian is standing at the alter watching Eve walk down the aisle he thinks she is the most beautiful bride he's ever seen. Eve makes it to Julian and she can't stop looking at him he's even handsome then when she first met him. They exchange vowels and have their first kiss as a married couple. They turn and look out into the church full of guest and all the blue and gold decorations lining the church. The couple can't help but smile as they think about how beautiful their reception was with all their family and friends dancing and celebration their union. The town car stops and the couples gets out heading to the private jet that awaits to take them to Paris, France for their 2 week honeymoon.


	33. California

On the beach in California Tabetha is crying as she watches Edna walk down the aisle in her white Silk and Lace dress. Edna is walking down the aisle and has rows full of guest on either side of her but all she can see is Tabetha and the pretty red dress she is Edna finally makes it to the end of the aisle she can't believe how lucky she is to have met such a beautiful spirit. Tabitha still can't control the tears but through her blurry eyes she can see the beauty and glow that is Edna. Since they choose to write their own vows they read them to one another and don't leave a dry eye on the beach everyone is weeping at the love these two have for one another. The reception is like no other with a huge bon fire on the beach with all the food and drinks you could want. That night will be etched in everyones memory for the rest of their lives.


	34. Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy goes for a walk; on a mission.

Sam and Ivy are going for a walk. They see a cat but are not aware that it is Fluffy, Tabitha's cat. He growls at them then darts off into the distance. Later on Theresa sees the same bundle of fur walking by. She stops for him to go by then she continues walking. Little did they know, he is Fluffy, Tabitha's cat. They also don't know that he is a spy for Tabitha since her magic bowl isn't currently working for her.

Fluffy comes home, and Tabitha takes the small camera out of his fur. She watches the recordings to find out that another murder probably has occurred. She says, "Good work, Fluffy!" He then meows and purrs. She pets him.

The "murder" was done by the drug cartel for money. They placed Grace's still body in a coffin and buried her alive without a second thought.


End file.
